


What Was I Thinking

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Some bad language, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Princess of Asgard and Odin’s only child. Thor and Loki are brothers who work for the palace and live in a village just down the road. But when Loki takes you on a special date, things go from peaceful to chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was I Thinking

You were walking around the gardens of the palace, your hair in a braid down your back. You were wearing a green and black dress that your mother had made for you. Emerald green had recently become one of your favorite colors, and while your father, Odin, may have been oblivious to it, your mother, Frigga, sure wasn’t. She knew that this shade of green was the same color eyes as the stable hand you liked to see.

Once you were sure that your parents were around, you dashed across the garden to the stables, where you saw the young, green eyes man brushing the mane on a horse. You smiled and walked in. Thor, who was hefting hay into the stables, stopped when he saw you.

“Well, look who it is.” He laughed. Loki looked up from his work and smiled at you. He put the brush down and walked up to you, taking your hands.

“Hello beautiful.” He said, pulling you into an empty stall so he could kiss you. Thor looked around, keeping watch for anyone who might be looking for you. “So, are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course.” You said, blushing. “I wouldn’t miss this party for anything.”

“A friend of Thor’s went to Midgard and brought back some of their music. He calls it country western.” Loki said. You smiled. You loved Midgardian culture so much and had told Loki of your plans to run away from Asgard and go to Midgard, but you knew it would never happen, being the sole heir to the throne.

“I can’t wait.” You said, smiling. “Every time Thor’s friends go to Midgard, I get so jealous. But then they bring back the most wondrous treasures!” Loki laughed and gently kissed you.

“You get excited so easily my queen.” He said. You blushed.

“I’m not queen yet.” You said. “Plus, I want a king first.” It was his turn to blush as you kissed his cheek.

“Princess! Your mother is coming!” Thor called out. You quickly ran out of the stable and adjusted your dress then petted the snout of the horse Loki had been brushing, which happened to be yours. Frigga stepped into the stables.

“My queen.” Thor and Loki both said, bowing to her. She smiled at them.

“(Y/n), you’re late for your lessons.” She said. You blushed slightly.

“Sorry mother.” You said. He gently patted the horse. “Goodbye Thor. Loki.” You winked at him as you walked past him to your mother. Thor stood by his brother, leaning on his pitch fork. The brothers checked you out as you walked away.

“Maidens are not built like that in the village.” Thor said, making his brother use the magic he knew to make the pitch fork vanish. Thor fell head first into a pile of horse poop. Loki laughed hysterically.

****

It was late that evening when Loki and Thor both returned to the edge of the kingdom on their horses. Loki climbed off his and handed the reins to his brother.

“I’ll be back soon.” Loki said. Thor nodded and Loki teleported himself to the palace. He knew exactly which window he wanted. He saw the light on inside. Soon, it shut off and the balcony doors opened. You had excused yourself after another silent dinner with your parents and went to your room to get ready for the night. And now you were scaling down the side of the balcony in an emerald green top and black pants. Loki’s eyes widened as you dropped into his arms.

“Hey there.” She laughed. He set her down and roughly pushed his lips onto her. “Easy there, don’t want to party too early.” She giggled, making Loki blushed. He grabbed your hand and started to get ready to teleport when a bolt of lightning hit the ground by you.

“What was that?” Loki asked. Your eyes were wide.

“It’s my father!” She said. “Quick, get us out of here!” Loki wrapped his arms around you and the two of you teleported out. Odin stood there, growling.

****

Loki teleported you two to where Thor was waiting. His eyes were wide with fright but you were smiling big. Thor looked at the two of you, noticing the fear in his brothers eyes.

“What happened?” He asked. Loki looked up at him.

“Her father tried to kill me!” Loki said.

“That was a warning shot.” You said calmly. “If he meant to kill you, you’d be dead.” You walked over to Loki’s horse. Loki shook his head and climbed up onto it, then offered his hand to you so you could climb up as well. Once you were safe on Loki’s horse, the three of you rode back to Loki and Thor’s home village.

****

You could hear the loud music playing from the large building where the party was being held. You smiled at the thought of dancing to real Midgardian music again. You were so excited and Loki could practically feel it radiating off of you.

“Happy?” He asked. You nodded and hugged him from behind. Loki and Thor dismounted their horses and Loki helped you down off of yours before heading inside. Immediately, Thor was pulled to the side by a sexy looking woman. And you pulled Loki to the dance floor.

****

You had been there for a couple of hours. Loki and you had both had your fair share of drinks and Thor was currently in the corner, making out with the girl who had grabbed him at the start of the party. Your arms were currently wrapped around Loki’s neck, his hands on your hips, while the two of you swayed to a slower song. Loki smiled at you and you smiled back, so happy about all of this.

“(Y/n)?” Loki asked as the song got closer to the end. You gave him his attention. “I…will you…” That when a big man, bigger than Thor, pushed Loki away from you and put his hands on your hips in the intimate way Loki’s had been.

“Cutting in.” He said, leading you away from Loki. His grip was strong on you. You looked to Loki for help as the slow song ended and a more upbeat one started to play. Loki’s eyes darkened with anger. Thor’s ‘Loki-is-about-to-get-us-in-trouble’ sense started tingling.

“Excuse me.” Thor said, standing up in just enough time to see Loki tearing you from the man’s grasp then decking him right in the mouth. Both your and Thor’s eyes were wide, not thinking that Loki had a fighting bone in him. And then you saw the blood coming from the man’s mouth as he spit out a broken tooth into his hand.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” The man screamed at Loki. Thor quickly got between the man and his little brother.

“Let’s just be civil here.” Thor said. He turned around to talk to Loki when a glass bottle crashed down on his head. He turned around and looked at the man. In that second, a brawl broke out, punches being thrown, women clawing, glass wear breaking. You made it to the door with minor injuries, mainly just a cut on your hand and a bruise on your cheek. You escaped outside.

“Barbarians!” Loki screamed as he raced outside. You looked at him and started to laugh. “Are you alright my love?”

“Perfect.” You laughed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “So, what were you trying to tell me before we got so rudely interrupted?” He blushed.

“Ah…well…willyoumarryme…” He said quickly, in one breath. You giggled.

“Slow down and say that again.” You said. He took your hands in his and knelt down.

“Princess, will you marry me?” Loki asked. You smile widened.

“Of course.” You said. He slipped a simple band with one bright emerald on it.

“I know it’s not worthy of a royal like you…” Loki began. You quickly pulled him to his feet.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” You laughed. He wrapped his arms around you and did just that as Thor came out, battered and bruised, but smiling.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a while!” He said. He looked over at you and noticed the ring. “She said yes?”

“Yes.” Loki said. Thor quickly hugged you.

“Sister-in-law!” He cheered. You couldn’t help but laugh.

****

They returned you to the palace later on, with a promise to come back for you the next day. You kissed Loki happily and dismounted the horse, not even bothering to try to scale the wall to the balcony. You walked in through the main doors to find your mother and father sitting in the throne room, waiting for you.

“Did you have your fun?” Odin growled. You smirked.

“Yes father.” You said.

“Good. Because you are grounded. And you are not allowed to see that boy ever again.” You just started to laugh. You turned around to leave.

“Oh, by the way, I renounce the throne and I’m moving to Midgard with Thor and Loki.” You said, walking out of the room. “And I’m getting married! Goodnight!” With that, you left, leaving your mother and father sitting there, mouths open, in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? Good I hope :D


End file.
